nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Caelin
__TOC__ 'History' 'Colonazation' In the beginning, when The Old World was young, the island of Caelin was uninhabited. It was this way for many decades. Unexpectedly, after the long silence, breaking the blue horizon, a fleet of ships appeared. It has long been forgotten what land the ships sailed off from, on the isle of Caelin they landed, and dubbed it such, and upon it began to build one of the greatest countries in the world. The fleet was captained by the mighty Poseidon Aquaventus, whom shortly there after became the first King of Aerlind. He and the others who arrived on the fleet of ten ships began to build a village on the small bay they landed on. They tamed the tropical jungles that blanketed the landscape and used the felled trees to build homes for themselves that could stand up to the fiercer moods of the Malestrom Cradle's storms. Soon the village began to grow into a town, and then a thriving city. Other colonists began to build equally great cities and towns on the surrounding islands. In no time at all, the City of Caelin became a glorious paradise, and not long after took its place as the world center of trade. 'The Old World ' Caelin prospered as the center of the economic world (as well as the literal center of the map) for many centuries under the rule of house Aquaventus. It remained relatively peaceful until the rule of Queen Luna-Vira Tetaris, also known as the "Mad Queen." With her father's death, she went on a lengthy trip to a location unknown and returned with a man she soon after took for a husband, and an infant child. The queen made several rash and insane decisions after her marriage that risked the safety and security of the city, as well as the country, which included supporting the genocide of the Sea Sirens just before the collapse of the Old World. 'Modern Times' Today, thanks to steam tech, Caelin is back to being one of the greatest cities in the world. It recovered quickly and began rebuilding itself to make use of more of the steam tech that the country adopted during the reign of the Mad Queen. Caelin is the most traditional of the three major human metropolis in Nyxheim, having chosen to avoid excessive change of general style, unlike the other cities. 'Geography' 'Districts' Dal'Padari Quarter: This section of the city lies to the north-west. There are some Dal'Padari that live in other parts of the city, but many of them prefer to live here, amongst others of their kind; it is a particularly poor part of the city. Many of the buildings have not been replaced for hundreds of years, and still retain the architectural design of the old city, though they are now crumbling from age. It is also next to Caelin's shipyards. Important places: -Ghettos -The Shipyards -Memorial Square Merchant Quarter: Located to the north-east, the Merchant Quarter is where the majority of trade happens in the city. The headquarters of all of the city's businesses are located here. This is also where you will find the Free Market, a bazaar that the common people run to support small business. Hundreds of small shops can be found by simply walking down the street. The particularly wealthy businessmen prefer to live on the shoreline of this quarter. Important places: -The Free Market -Wesh & Mire Inc. Headquarters -The Beachfront Industrial Quarter: In the south-west corner of the city is the Industrial Quarter. This is where the factories and the power plant for the city run. Though the city is mostly sustained on wind and water generated power, they are not against using canned lightning every now and then when reserves get low. The train yard is also located here. Important places: -The Power Plant -The Factories -The Train Yard Recreation Quarter: The south-east section of the city is home to a myriad of casinos, brothels, and clubs. There is also more family-friendly places, such as Phoon World, an amusement park filled with steam-tech rides and attractions, and the Caelin Zoo. During the day, this quarter is filled with laughing and playing children. At night, the more frisky adults will be seen stalking the streets in search of booze, booty, or bounty. The city's Vampire Coven is also (rumored) to be here. Important places: -Phoon World -Caelin Zoo -Vampire Coven Castle Plaza: At the center of the city is a wide and expansive plaza that huddles under the shadow of Castle Caelin. Any services that cannot be found anywhere else can be found here. There are thousands of people a day on average prowling the plaza for its shops and fine dining. It is the biggest tourist attraction in Caelin. The Royal Hospital can also be found here, along with many other buildings of importance. Important places: -Castle Caelin -The Docks -The Plaza Circle -University of Caelin 'Architecture' Some parts of the city still retain the original style of stone and wooden buildings, and even Castle Caelin has not been changed much past its original design. But today, most of the houses and smaller buildings are made of red or grey brick and built in a rounded fashion. Instead of straight 90 degree corners, all the corners are rounded off, and sometimes rooms are completely round. The larger buildings are made of wood and reinforced concrete supports. They do not get too tall, but will often have some sort of statue or sculpture on top of them. 'Climate' - (updated) The region in which Caliwind's archipelago is situated is considered tropic. The weather is balmy, with high humidity year round, though the sunshine is often accompanied by light showers. An umbrella is a staple accessory amongst the locals who've come to expect capricious weather. In the short-lived winter months the heat dies down to the 60's and the rain becomes heavier, though still pleasant to most perspectives. The long warm months would be an ideal growing season for many of the more exotic crops in Nyxheim, but the lack of available land mass limits that potential exponentially. Only the wealthiest have enough land available to them for such frivolities as orchards and gardens. Indeed, the whole of the fourth island in the line - where the elite make their homes - is a veritable jungle in comparison to Caelin city! With a guarded gate looming at the end of the bridge between the city and the green eden the general populous can only admire it from afar. Among the locals, the commonly occurring meteorological phenomenon in which the sun and rain illuminate a spectrum of light is called Poor Man's Flora in jest, though an outsider would know the spectacle as a rainbow. Thunderstorms are also a common occurrence over the islands throughout the full turn of seasons. The clever islanders have learned to harness the awesome power of raw electricity to further their advancements, and boast a specialist branch of enlisted men piloting airships designed to attract and contain it. 'Infrastructure' 'Transport' The one thing that Caelin is most famous for is its ships. Caelin's shipyards have been known to produce luxurious, quality passenger ships, to fearsome armored war vessels. Caelin has a spacious bay where hundreds of ships can be docked at any one time. There is also an area of the docks that can support airship landings. For inner-city transit, Caelin has a railway system. Trains take citizens all over the city, and even to the mainland. The Underwater Train is most famous in Caelin, for it was this city that developed the technology for it. Many people in the city though, will be seen riding horses as a preferred method of transportation. Bicycles are also a preferred method or transit. 'Energy' - (updated) The earth beneath Caelin city itself has been hollowed out over time to vent the steam of a natural hot-spring. As technology has advanced within the society ( up to the present day ), the islanders have expanded on this erosion to create a vast network of smaller antechambers and lesser reservoirs with connecting tunnels to facilitate the city's need for steam. The extreme temperatures require thermo-containment suits which all workers and engineers are outfitted with. Wind power is a new-age energy source that is much desired, though it is somewhat limited in potential due to the lack of available land to accommodate sizable turbines. Within the last decade the Merchant's Collective approved, and constructed, three wind power outposts on the minor islands - those which are unsuited for habitation due to their size - that border the mainlands of Caliwind. The strong southerly winds that propel the ocean currents lend a moderate percentage of electricity to the military outposts to compensate for the less than predictable frequency of thunderstorms. These thunderstorms are harnessed by a field of lightning rods - each more than 200 ft in height - set up on the first isle in the Caliwind Archipelago. Each point of attraction is built on a base of four supporting legs that narrow as the structure builds in height to support a large magnetic ball at its peak. The lightning is pulled in a current to the hollow base, and into a latticed network of curious technology at the towers floor. The secret to 'canning lightning' originated in Caliwind, and is carefully guarded by the islanders.The whole of the area is restricted to military personnel only, who've set up a sprawling base of operations in front of the bridge that connects to the outskirts of Cailin city. 'Education' Caelinite children must only attend basic education, which encompass understanding of reading, writing, basic mathematics, and basic history. At the age of fourteen or fifteen, children can choose to attend the next level of education, although they will be required to pass an exam and write an essay if they wish to apply. Only about half of the children will attend the secondary level of education. When students graduate secondary school, they will be given the opportunity to become a student of the University of Caelin. The University of Caelin is most well known for having extraordinary History, Literature, and Philosophy departments. Those that wish to learn specific trades will have to apprentice under a master of their chosen craft. 'Health' The government run hospitals in Caelin are funded by tax money, and are often well stocked with the most up-to-date technology and practices, though prosthetic limbs and bionic attachments are not covered by the government. If you want any sort of mechanical limb, you will have to see a specialist technician and pay a hefty some of money out of your own pocket, insurance not included. For those that do not like modern medicine, the art of more natural healing is still practiced by the Dal'Padari, and a healer can always be found among them, if you look hard enough. 'Demography' Humans - 55% Humans are the majority in Caelin, as they always have been. Humans own the majority of businesses and government services. While Humans in other cities may think themselves superior to the other races for sheer number, Humans in Caelin are used to the diversity and, for the most part, treat other races as equals. The sad exception to this rule, however, are the Dal'Padari. Dal'Padari - 16% Taken in by the hospitality of the government after the destruction of their home land, the Dal'Padari were soon alienated by the populace. At the time, Caelin did not have enough resources to house an entire race of people. So they were pushed into the ghettos and treated as scum by other residents for taking up precious space and resources. This attitude, sadly, still holds true today, and they are still treated as second class citizens. Elves - 10% Efferii - 10% Other - 19% 'Politics' 'Government' Caelin is governed by a parliamentary monarchy, made up of elected officials from several factions within the city. The heads of the factions include: the Corporation Head, the Dal'Padari Head, the Steam-tech Head, the Maritime Head, the Recreation Head, the Environmental Head, and the current King or Queen. The monarch is the only non-elected official on the board. Elections are held every four years, and the officials can hold positions for up to three terms. Each head is responsible to make sure the faction they represent gets what it needs whenever a law is passed or a decision made. Every member of the board must vote on every decision. Corruption is usually very common amongst the Recreation, Corporation, and Steam-tech heads. 'Political Factions' Six factions rule over the city (See above). Citizens side with whichever faction they believe would relate closest to them. Most people, however, do not usually openly support a faction head. They leave that to the large organizations that would benefit most from following them, such as Wesh & Mire Inc. for the Corporation faction. 'Law & Crime ' All forms of undead are forbidden from entering or living in Caelin. All forms of magic are banned to the general public, although there are some mages in service of the Royal Guard. Piracy and smuggling are crimes punishable by death. However, most criminals will end up in The Stone, an island prison off the coast of Caelin. 'Foreign Relations' Caelin is on good terms with Howldon and bad terms with Obsidian, and has a dominant role as the second most important metropolis of the industrialized world. It leads a war against the undead. 'Military' Caelin has a substantial naval force/the most up-to-date naval technology, Caelin's ship yards are always busy churning out new vessels of war, as well as trading galleys. Caelin also holds an air force and a decent amount of ground troops. The entire city is surrounded by steep cliffs and high walls. The bay is the only open part of the city, and it can be easily defended by a naval blockade, should the need arise. 'Culture' 'Arts & Music' Caelin is famous not only for being the land of pirates and the largest trading hub in Nyxheim but also for its latest invention; The Moving Picture Theater. The Moving Picture Theater was converted out of the oldest and largest indoor performing arts theater in Nyx recorded history. Originally constructed from granite, and inlaid with ivory and gold it is also an amazing sight to see. Although the theater and moving picture industry are new to the world, its bound to bring a lot of curious travelers to their marvelous city to see the fantastic moving pictures. The City of Caelin also contains the most extensive collections of Nyxheim World History in the cities very own Art History Museum. All of the art contained at the Caelin Art History Museum was obtained through years of collecting, accept for a set-few pieces. Every now and then the Museum itself is known to acquire art from other cities and countries, for the viewing pleasure of the citizens of Caelin. If you want to see what the world was like in years past, the one and only place to see it come alive is at Caelins Museum of Art History. It is also not unusual to see street performers of all walks of life. Whether they be singers or dancers or those that paint themselves to resemble clockwork machines, all can be found on the streets of Caelin. 'Nightlife & Recreation' There are several amazing recreational places to visit during the bustling daylight hours in Caelin such as: The amusement park Phoon World, the Famous Caelin docks & shipyard, the Zoo, the beach and the wonderful Castle Plaza and Free Market. Don't be surprised if you meet several traveling street vendors and performers strewn about the streets of Caelin, they are a big part of the economy. The newest recreational addition aside from the fabulous Caelin Moving Picture Theater, is Cirque de Caelin the wonderful year round Circus that gives dazzling performances and truly amazing feats. There are many things to do at night in the city of Caelin, from the rumored Underground Market and Vampire Coven that supposedly houses a casino and hotel to the theater and exotic clubs and restaurants you wont find yourself bored for nightlife excitement in Caelin. 'Media' There are a few small newspapers strewn about the city and two very well known radio broadcasts. If you want to find the news hot and fast in Caelin the News Radio Talk Shows are the way to go. Category:Cities